Gorgon (Tomi Shisido)
Tomi Shishido, '''later known as the '''Gorgon, '''is one of the leaders of the Hand, a terrorist organization that deals with crime and chaos, and is affiliated with HYDRA, to which Gorgon acts as their representative.he was once a liver in after all a mutant sanctuary until banished by jiaying after Alexandra Reid and most of the leaders down fall shishido saw fit to seize control of the hand for his own plans, Biography Life in Afterlife '''Tomi Shishido was one of the founders of Afterlife, he helped Jiaying establish the foundations of the sanctuary for Mutants. He would prove to be one of the Inhumans selected to undergo Terrigenesis at Afterlife. He then gained the power to turn all those who looked into his eyes to stone which gave him the name Gorgon. Jiaying and Tomi would work together for decades, and eventually in the 1970's the two became lovers. They thought that they had the same ideals, but in the years that followed Tomi became a Mutant extremist and felt that more Mutant should experience . Upon seeing that Tomi's goals would lead the Mutants to being discovered, Jiaying had no choice but to have the young Gordon take Tomi back to Japan where he would not cause her any more trouble. Before leaving and realizing what Jiaying had done, he swore vengeance upon her, and her children. Hail HYDRA Gordon sent Tomi back to Japan, and Tomi tried to charge at Gordon but was too late to stop him going back. Tomi then dedicated himself to having vengeance upon Jiaying, and so he spent years tracking her, which led to him finding her, a husband, and a newborn child in a small village in China. Tomi remembered from Jiaying's stories about HYDRA and how they nearly experimented on her, to which Tomi thought was the perfect tool to rip both Jiaying and her family apart. Tomi then investigated and discovered that HYDRA was still active and that Alexander Pierce was a high ranking member. Tomi then arranged a meeting with Pierce where Tomi would reveal her whereabouts, knowing what they would do to her, and afterwards he became a consultant of HYDRA. The Hand Tomi then traveled back to Japan where he found an ancient organization known as the Hand. This organization had been rumored to be able to escape death and in addition to reducing age, bring back the dead. Tomi then swore his allegiance to the Hand in exchange for access to this power. After which Tomi took his life, knowing that the Hand would fulfill their word because of the Hand's code of honor. Through unknown means not only was Tomi revived, but in addition to having decades given back to him, his powers evolved thus giving Tomi the impression that he was infact reborn as the Gorgon. Gorgon was then branded a member, and after years of working for them, reached the rank of leadership along with Nobu. Tomi became the connection between HYDRA and the Hand, by arranging the supplying of weapons and arms to the Hand and helping them span their operations across the globe, particularity in New York City. Although the Hand would always stay stationed in Japan, in to this end together with HYDRA, the two organizations would control crime and chaos in all of Japan. His dealings with criminals has often led him into conflict with the Defenders, SHIELD, and even the Avengers. Sins of the Daughter and new leader Although Gorgon was in a place of power and influence within various organizations, he never forget those he had wronged him, particularly Jiaying who as fate would have it survived her experimentation due to her husband repairing the damage. Though Gorgon only learned of this the year she declared war on SHIELD, he was pleased to her that she died at her husbands hands. Something that infuriated Gorgon however was that Jiaying's daughter Daisy Johnson was collecting Mutants and by all indication would one day lead the outer Mutants. Gorgon couldn't allow this and decided to direct his vengeance upon Agent Johnson of SHIELD. This would lead to a war between the Hand and the Secret Warriors.After the defenders and stick managed to defeat the hand and Alexandra Reid death he took over as leader determinate to exact his revenge Powers and Abilities As a result of him being an Mutant Gorgon has the following powers: * Transmutation: The Gorgon's primary mutant ability is the power to transform anyone that made direct eye contact with him into stone, similar to the Gorgon, Medusa, from ancient Greek Mythology. * Telepathy: The Gorgon possesses a moderate form of telepathic capability, the limits of which aren't known. However, he is able to mentally communicate with individuals, such as he did with Elektra. The Gorgon uses his telepathy to mentally "see" everything around him even if his eyes were blindfolded. He typically uses his telepathy during combat situations enabling him to predict an opponent's offense and strategy. * Empathy: Has the ability to sense the emotions of other people psionically. * Genius Level Intellect: Shishido is also a polymath super-genius, demonstrating extreme levels of advancement and expertise in a variety of fields throughout his life. He can process and analyze multiple information streams quickly, eidetic memory (meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall), speed reads, and high deductive/reasoning skills. * Post-Resurrection Powers: Because of both being resurrected by a great power and his Inhuman biology, Gorgon's body has evolved to be one of the highest of the outer-Inhuman Physical conditions. ** Superhuman Strength: Physical strength was enhanced to low superhuman levels. At his peak, able to lift roughly 1 ton. ** Superhuman Speed: The Gorgon is capable of running and moving at speeds (possibly within the range of 111-115 mph) superior to that of the finest human athlete. He demonstrated bursts of speed that, at least over short distances, made him too fast for Wolverine to see, even with his heightened sense of sight and hearing. ** Superhuman Stamina: The Gorgon's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. The full limits of his stamina aren't known, but he can physically exert himself for at least 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. ** Superhuman Durability The Gorgon's skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: The Gorgon posses an accelerated healing factor that allows him to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues. The full extent of his healing powers aren't known. He has shown the ability to regenerate damaged/missing organs. He may be immune to all diseases, infections, poisons, nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. ** Superhuman Agility: The Gorgon's ability, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Reflexes: The Gorgon's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. The Gorgon demonstrated sufficient reflexes to enable him to deflect oncoming bullets with his sword with surprising ease and casualness. Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Category:Crime Lords Category:The Hand Category:The Cabal Category:Mutants